Just Plain Wrong
by foxmoon
Summary: For you DBZ lovers don't be writing to me about how I defaced your favorite characters. It suppose to be humor 'kay. About the story just look at the title. It pretty much explains it.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Com Truise, how I love you, but sadly you're married and gay. So I have the next best thing." said Bulma as she finished the last touches on her absolutely genius product.

"It finished, mwahahahahaha."

"I love you, Bulma." said the android Com Truise.

"Why didn't I think of this before instead of trying to wish a boyfriend? God, I was so stupid back then. Gosh, you're so much more charming, and handsome, and much, much taller that that guy , much taller, with the gravity defying hair who is absolutely not my husband despite what so many want to believe.

"I love you, Bulma."

"Of course you do."

"Woman, what the hell is going on down here?" shouted Vegeta

"God dammit, Vegeta, I told you to never come to my lab. God!"

"Who the hell is this?" pointing to the android.

"It's my new and improve lover, Android C.T."

"What? You're replacing me with a robot."

"I've been wanting an upgrade for a long time know."

"You die now!" screamed Vegeta as he charged to Android C.T. Vegeta punched in the gut, but the android just smirked.

"Do your special attack." barked Bulma. Android C.T. quickly jumped up and down all over the couch screaming "I love her, I love her" then grabs Vegeta's hands and bends them until they snapped. Vegeta screamed in agony.

He quickly jumped back and relocated his wrist.

"You're stronger that I thought." Vegeta began to power up.

"Aaaaaaah!" Vegeta shouted while powering.

Android C.T. and Bulma just glanced at each other.

"Aaaaaaah!" Vegeta continuing to power up.

They glance once again.

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Just attack him." sighed Bulma. Android C.T. bitch-slapped him.

"You bitch, that wasn't fair. I was supposed to finish. That's just

plain mean."

"And, Serry, that's what happened." explained Vegeta.

Serry Springer looked at the camcorder and said "For our new viewers,

today's show is 'I Was Replaced by a Robot Lover.'"

"I loved her, Serry." Vegeta whined. The audience sympathized with him.

"Guess what Vegeta, it seems that Bulma has been listening backstage."

When she came out the audience booed her then some wolf whistled. "I'm tired of" you, Vegeta. I got me a better lover now. He treats me right and he's better in bed." The audience loudly chanted, "Whore. Whore. Whore."

"Whatever!" Bulma walked to the front of the stage, "A whore that all you guys wish you could have, but unfortunately for all of y'all Android T.C. is the only man for me."

"But don't you think a human and robot relationship is a tad bit wrong." asked Serry.

"No, not at all, Android C.T. is the perfect man. My two supporters

came along with me."

"Come on out Krillin and Android 18." said Serry. The audience laughed

at the strange couple, a beautiful blonde robot and a midget with no nose.

Krillin and Android 18 came out holding hands, then started to make-out. The audience was disgusted. Some were disgusted with a man making-out with a robot while others were disturbed out that a beautiful woman was making-out with a midget with no nose.

"You see this woman here is the woman I ever had." laughed Krillin.

"Stop touching me." snapped Android 18.

"Sexual relations between robots and human are amazing." smiledKrillin.

"Yeah, it totally is," Bulma agree very happily. "Android T.C. couldn't come today because he needed repairs since I wore him out last night." Vegeta started to cry, the audience pity him.

Serry quickly asked Vegeta "Isn't it true that you haven't exactly been faithful."

"What!" screamed Bulma, "How dare you. Who is she?" She raced to Vegeta to slap him but the guards stopped her. Vegeta pointed to Krillin. The audience was strangely surprised.

Android 18 slapped the hell out of Krillin. "How could you?" she screamedout.

"Baby, it's not what you think." Krillin desperately tried to explain, "He made me. He's sick. He made wear a green wig, a striped shirt with white overalls, and dye my skin orange. He even made me sing the 'Oompa-Loompa' song, while he jacked off." Krillin was in tears now. "He even made me #$ &#$. He told me he would kill me if I didn't"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't take this $ any more!" Android quickly power up and shot a beam through Krillin's head. She tried to shot Vegeta but he quickly dodged it.

"I hate all you damn humans." She chopped off an audience member's head.

"You crazy bitch," scream Jerry, "Stop this now ...Why did I let these people on my show?"

The audience tried to escape but she kept blowing them up as they reached to the exit door.

"Die, humans, die. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Dragon, we wish to bring back all the humans that Android 18 killed." said Bulma.

"You wish is granted." said the Dragon.

"Android 18 are you feeling better?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, I glad I got that out of my system."

Bulma went back inside her huge house, and wave for Vegeta to come in.

"Vegeta, I sorry for trying to replace you with a robot. I just felt that you didn't love me."

"And I'm sorry as well," Vegeta apologized," I just can't stand that midget, I just wanted find some way to degrade him."

"You wanna, you know?

"Of course."

Vegeta and Bulma raced to the closet. They both took off their pants and began to make love standing up. One could the bumping against the closet walls. Vegeta couldn't shake off the comment that about Android C. T. being better than him so went faster and harder. So hard that Bulma's scull cracked against the wall. Bulma died instantly. Vegeta begin to weep but yet the bumping of the closet continues.

10 year Trunks was curious of the bumping sounds in the closet, so he went to talk a look. To his horror is Vegeta had killed his beloved mother in an obscured way.

"How could you, dad?" cried Trunks.

"It was an accident...we can always bring her back."

"That doesn't matter you still killed her. You're not my dad."

"Trunks."

"You die now." Trunks powering up to attack his father. Trunks prepared to attack, but Vegeta just bitchslapped him.

"So, Doc, that's what happened." said a now 21 year Trunks.

"So how long have you these thoughts?" asked the psychiatrist

"Ever since the sadistic guy, perverted chick and a girl who possibly has ADD started writing about DBZ."

"What?"

"I meant since I was ten."

Unknown to the Earth, Vegeta wish away people's memories and only he

remembers the oompa-loompa and android thing and that Jerry Springer crap. However the Shenron Dragon did a half-ass job and left traces of disturbed memories in people's heads. Sadly Android T.C. has been forgotten, leaving his sexy body rusting.

"What? That's bull$&!," Android T.C. shouting, "You can't just get rid of-" BOOM!! (Perverted Chick hides the explosives)

**Perverted Chick:** He wasn't tttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt hot.

**Sadistic Guy:** Hey I wanted to do it!!!!!

**Perverted Chick:** Haha you want to "do it" with Android C.T.

**The girl who possibly has ADD:** Going BACK to our story

**Perverted Chick:** Who says you get to narrate!! I'm the cute one!!!!!

**The girl who possibly has ADD:** Because this is MY goddamn chapter. Now

SHUT UP!

**Sadistic Guy: **Sorry this chapter has to end because the girls are in catfight. AIM FOR THE EYES! AIM FOR THE EYES! YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Sadistic Guy: Hello readers, the girls are still in a catfight. YAY! DON'T BE AFRAID TO USE NAILS. WOOH! Anyways, now it's my turn to narrate.

Alternate Version

Provided by

Sadistic Guy.

"Die, humans, die. Mwahahahahahaha."

Android 18 was almost out of the studio when she ran into Android C.T..

Bulma shouted, "Com, what are you doing here?!?!"

"We finished the repairs and brought him in for a surprise visit!" Jerry said semi-jovially.

Android T.C. ran to Bulma and said "BLAKELSHNIPERDORF!!"

Jerry dropped his head and shamefully spoke. "most of the repairs."

Android C. T.. then noticed Android 18 for the first time, who had been amazed with how robotically attractive he was. "Wow, you're very robotically attractive," she said in amazement.

"SCHNIZELPACHYDOO!!"

They then proceeded out of the studio, slaughtering everything in their path, which was the entire studio audience. Bulma screamed, "Get back here with my robot sex slave, you bitch!!"

Vegeeta noticed a group of dead oompa-loompas in the back rows. A perverted smile crept onto his face.

THE END

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sadistic Guy: It's seems they're still fighting. Well, let's keep going then. Let go back in time to the Son Family.

"Mom, I going to school now." said a 7 year old Gohan.

"Be good, dear, and bring home good grades," said Chichi,"...or else."

"What?"

"Or else you won't get to train with your dad."

"Oh."

"You little bastard." Chichi said under her breath.

"Chichi, I'm hungry." Goku whined from the other room.

"But you just ate."

"Well, I'm hungry again."

"Okay, I fix you something."

Chichi walks to the basement,and goes down the steps. In the dark is a dark-haired girl named Gogo who is the exact same age as Gohan hint, hint. Exact same age. Same birthday and all. Same womb. Can I get even more obvious?

"Gogo, go in the kitchen and fix Goku something to eat." ordered Chichi.

"But Momm-, I mean, Mistress feet hurt and I can't hardly walk."

"It's 'I CAN hardly walk.' You're so stupid unlike your brother. You don't deserve to wear shoes."

"But it's bleeding."

"SHUT UP!" Chichi strike her with a whip.

Little Gogo crawled up the stairs on her hands and knees crying. Chichi kept whipping her to go faster. When she got to the kitchen she manage to get on her feet so she could prepare Goku for yet another meal. It took an hour and a half but she finished and was free to back to the basement.

"Mistress, can I ask you a question?

"CAN you?"

"I mean MAY I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you and Master treating me this way?"

"Because I love you...you little bitch!." Chichi said as kicked Gogo down the basement.

A little later Goku had finally finished his huge meal and felt like he was going to burst.

"Chichi, my tummy hurts." cried Goku.

"You must have eaten too much again."

Goku raced to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and said "Everyone always ask 'Why do you eat much?' 'Where do you put it all?' What they don't realize is that I'm..."

"DAH Dah DAAAAH." said the sound effects.

"What was that?...anyways, I'm bulimic."

"DAH Dah DAAAAH."

The End for Real.(well for now.)

"DAH Dah DAAAAH."


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas from your sick twisted bastarded writers..

Will do work soon, promise.


End file.
